niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelion Aurelos
"Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur." Primarch Aurelion Aurelos (356 BCE - 254 BCE) was the last Imperator of the Turian Empire and founder of the modern-day Turian Hierarchy. He is the most revered of all Turian historical figures, posthumously deified for his reunification of the Empire and the reformation of its hereditary monarchy into a hierarchical meritocracy. He is widely considered to be one of history's most successful military commanders, having presided over the largest spacefaring empire of the Early Council Era without ever losing a single battle. Biography Lineage and childhood Aurelion was born in Pellix, the capital city of the planet Macedyn. He was the son of Heredus Verix and Polixena. Not much is known about Aurelion's ancestry beyond his parentage. It is generally accepted that his father was a distant relative of the Empire's ruling Imperators, though exactly how he was related to them is still unknown. It is through his paternal lineage that Aurelion would come to inherit the imperial throne at just twenty years of age, following the untimely deaths of all other Heredi at the hands of rebel colonial forces. Being the child of a minor Heredus, Aurelion enjoyed relative freedom whilst growing up. He received a typical education for a child of his station, studying military theory, philosophy, religion, critical thinking, and art, in addition to the compulsory core subjects. It was during his youth that he became a proficient player of the kyrix, a traditional Palavenean string instrument, similar to the lyres found in Earth's ancient Mediterranean cultures. Aurelion would later go on to compose many of his own songs, the most famous of which is the ballad Frater Meus ''("Brother Mine"), which he dedicated to Markus Abrudas while the pair were on campaign on Epyrus. '''Ascension to Imperator' Conquest of the Colonies Death and Succession Sexuality Aurelion's sexuality is a hotly debated topic within the Hierarchy's academic sphere. Despite being married to a woman named Septonia, historical records written during his reign indicate that he certainly was not a faithful husband to her. History instead paints Aurelion as a master in the art of sexpionage, known for taking his enemies' kin as lovers in order to undermine their political machinations against him. Controversially, some scholars have suggested that Aurelion may have been in a homoerotic relationship with Markus Abrudas, his second-in-command and closest confidant. Dr. Rialla Ionis of Serrice University has argued that, while Aurelion used the women in his life as pawns to facilitate his vision, the lifelong connection he shared with Markus was both genuine and unconditional. She cites various handwritten letters sent between both men, claiming that the type of language they used is overly familiar and eludes to a mutual longing for one another. In spite of her evidence, Ionis' claims have been repeatedly dismissed by both House Aurelos and House Abrudas, who state that Markus and Aurelion's relationship was a purely fraternal one. Name and Titles Aurelion's full name, including all titles and honorifics attributed to him, is Imperator Maximus Aurelion Aurelii, Primarch Palavenicus, Spiritus Vivus, Lux Unitatis, Caesor Abrulorum, Restitutor Septemis, Restitutor Pax Galactica. This translates as "Emperor Aurelion of the Aurelii, Primarch of Palaven, Living Spirit, Unifying Light, Breaker of Chains, Restorer of the Seven, Restorer of Galactic Peace." Aurelion's surname and titles are posthumous additions to his name. During his lifetime, he would have simply been known as "Aurelion", as the concept of family names (called nomen gentilicium) did not exist in Turian culture prior to his death. Ultimus Imperator, meaning "The Last Emperor", is an honorific used in the scholastic sphere to refer to Aurelion, denoting his status as the last in a long bloodline of hereditary monarchs. Following his reign, every subsequent ruler of the empire has instead born the title of Primarch and succeeded to the throne on the basis of merit, as opposed to blood. Category:Turians Category:Males Category:House Aurelos Category:Historical figures